kaptein_sabeltannfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaptein Sabeltann og Skatten i Kjuttaviga (1990-1993)
Kaptein Sabeltann og Skatten i Kjuttaviga er en forestilling med tekst og musikk av Terje Formoe Den ble vist som utendørs sommerforestilling i Kristiansand Dyreparki 1990, 1991, 1992 og 1993, og er den første forestillingen om Formoes sjørøverfigur Kaptein Sabeltann. Den hadde urpremiere 9 juli 1990 kl 15:00. Formoe spilte selv hovedrollen, blant annet mot datteren Janne Formoei rollen som sørlandsjenta Sunniva. Teaterforestillingen ble filmet sommeren 1992 og gitt ut på VHS høsten samme året av NRK. I 1990 og 1991 ble forestillingen vist på dagen klokka 14.00, 16.00 og 18.00, men i 1992 og 1993 ble det bestemt at Sabeltann-forestillingene skulle vises på kvelden. Da ble forestillingen vist hver kveld i høysesongen klokka 23:00. Handling Terje Formoe innleder forestillingen slik: Hvis du runder sommerøya og seiler inn i det trange sundet som kalles for Nåløyet, da kommer du til Kjuttaviga, en vakker og fredelig bukt hvor du straks vil føle deg mye tryggere. Det første du vil få øye på er en skute som ligger og dupper ved kai. Den heter Gorine og eies av Sjømannen Ruben den Røde. Ruben har gått i land i Kjuttaviga, for her vil han leve og bo, det fineste stedet han vet på jord. Nesten vegg-i-vegg bor Tante Bassa i det koselige verthuset sitt og lille Sunniva hjelper til når det blir mye å gjøre. Men selv i verdens fredeligste bukt kan det dukke opp uventede gjester... Forestillingen i media Musikal i Dyreparken Av Hallgeir Oftedal for Dagens Næringsliv, 10. juli 1990 Dagens Næringsliv 10. juli 1990, side 26 Teater KRISTIANSAND: Igår var det musikalpremiere i Kristiansand Dyrepark. Gjennom høsten og vinteren har parkens egen underholdningssjef, Terje Formoe, skrevet sjørøvermusikalen om Kaptein Sabeltann og skatten i Kjuttaviga". Formoe, som selv er en kjent artist, får profesjonell støtte fra fem ansatte ved Riksteatret. - Vi har fått til en blanding av amatører og profesjonelle i denne musikalen, forteller Terje Formoe til Dagens Næringsliv. - Pinky, spilt av Morten Usterud, er verdens yngste sjørøver, 15 år gammel. Min datter, Janne Formoe, også 15 år, spiller rollen som Sunniva. Begge har vært aktive i barneteateret i Kristiansand i flere år. Sjømannen Ruben den Røde eier skuta som har gått sin siste seilas, og ankret opp Kjuttaviga midt i Dyreparken. Svein Haagensen fra Riksteatret har rollen som Ruben, forteller Formoe. Linda Tørklep fra Riksteatret bekler rollen som Tante Bassa. Sunniva og Tante Bassa bor forøvrig i Kjuttaviga, og det er hos disse to sjømannen Ruben den Røde ønsker å bo når han først har gått på land. Ingolf Karinen, også han fra Riksteatret opptrer som rene "spyttslikkeren" for Kaptein Sabeltann, som spilles av Terje Formoe selv. - Musikalen forteller historien om verdens største gullskatt som skal være gjemt i Kjuttaviga. Den ble etterlatt på stedet 22. april for 126 år siden, sier Formoe. Dermed har han plusset hundre år på Dyreparkens egen alder. - Allerede under prøvene har det vakt begeistring blant publikum når vi rusler langs vannkanten for å forsøke å finne gullet, sier Formoe. Selv skal ha falle i vannet på hver eneste forestilling. - Da dukker det opp en fjernstyrt hai som skal spise den grusomme sjørøveren, forteller underholdningssjefen. - Jeg tror vi har sydd sammen en gammeldags eventyrroman med humor, helter, skurker, mye å le av og litt dramatikk. Terje Formoe har skrevet alt av tekst og musikk, bortsett fra et par melodier som er signert Stein Svendsen. - Hvorfor en egenprodusert musikal? - Det har vært Dyreparkens filosofi at vi skal forsøke å skape noe som andre ikke har. Publikum er kresne, og vi må hele tiden kunne tilby noe annet enn våre konkurrenter, sier Formoe. Foruten den kunstneriske assistanse fra Riksteatret, har Dyreparken fått låne svært mange rekvisitter og anndet utstyr fra teateret til oppsettingen av musikalen. Kaptein Sabeltann og skatten i Kjuttaviga" skal spilles i to uker i Dyreparken. Sabla gøy! Anmeldelse av Oddleiv Moe for VG, 17. juli 1992 VG 17. juli 1992, side 35 BARNETEATER HELT TIL MIDNATT IN: KRISTIANSAND (VG) Sommerens teatersuksess er utvilsomt dyreparken i Kristiansand. I det stille er det bygd opp en egen underholdningskultur i parken som eksploderer i disse dager. Og utrolig nok: Unger helt nede på barnevognsstadiet går på teater ved midnatt i tusentall. «Kaptein Sabeltann og Skatten i Kjuttaviga» trekker i løpet av sommeren 50 000 mennesker på den tiden av døgnet da barn vanligvis er i søvn. I tillegg kommer daglige teateroppsetninger. 130 000 mennesker vil gå på teater i dyreparken i sommer! Når mørket senker seg og klokken er en time fra midnatt, koker det på amfiscenen i dyreparken. 4000 mennesker barn, tenåringer, foreldre og besteforeldre sitter som sild i tønne. De aller minste sover sin søteste søvn, men er lys våkne når kanondrønnene smeller og Kaptein Sabeltann seiler inn Kjuttaviga. Primus motor og Kaptein Sabeltann, Terje Formoe, har skutt gullfuglen med sin oppsetning Det er en dramatisk forestilling. Spenningen er utålelig for de minste, som snur seg bort når den grusomme kaptein Sabeltann herjer som verst. Men det er en lykkelig slutt. Det er vi absolutt nødt til å ha. Barna skal rett i seng, og vi kan ikke risikere at de får mareritt, sier Terje Formoe, som aldri har vært med på noe lignende. Samme dag som Michael Jackson trakk 35 000 mennesker på Valle Hovin, var det drøye 16 000 mennesker i dyreparken. Den gamle besøksrekorden ble slått med 3000. Familieunderholdning er nøkkelen til suksess. I sydligere land går familien ut på kvelden. I Norge blir de sittende enten på hotellrommet eller på campingplassen. De voksne går kanskje ut, og så sitter barna igjen på hotellrommet og ser video Samler familien Vi klarer nå å samle familien også på kveldstid, siermarkedssjef og aptein Sabeltann Terje Formoe. Det er ikke noen ni til fire-jobb å være skuespiller i dyreparken. Linda Tørklep begynner dagen i Kardemomme By, fortsetter som mor til Peder i «Vår Syreverden» og avslutter ved midnatt som Tante Bassa i «Kaptein Sabeltann og Skatten i Kjuttaviga». Samme opplegg har Svein Haagensen og Ingolf Karinen. På nattestid får de med seg Janne Formoe som vesle Sunniva og Morten Usterud som Pinky, verdens yngste sjørøver Barnas nattlige piratgrøss Anmeldelse av Øyvind Loraas for Aftenposten, 24. juli 1992 Aftenposten 24. juli 1992, side 14 Over den nattsvarte Kjuttavika glir en robåt. I baugen står en sortkledd skikkelse, opplyst av en blafrende fakkel. 4000 store og små tilskuere holder pusten - det er selveste Kaptein Sabeltann som kommer. Omgitt av røyk glir båten sakte mot land. Til jubel og frydefulle grøss fra publikum hopper piraten i land i den idylliske Kjuttaviga. Den grusomme sjørøveren har fått nyss om skatten som ligger begravet et sted mellom de rødmalt sørlandshusene. Nå skal den erobres. I en drøy time pågår den dramatiske kampen om skatten i Kjuttaviga. Det er skummelt, dramatisk og morsomt - og selvsagt ender det godt. De slemme får som fortjent. Til taktfaste rop fra publikum må de gå planken ut i det kalde vannet der en hai sirkler rundt. De snille får skatten og de unge hverandre. Røvernetter Det er røvernatt i Dyreparken i Kristiansand. Tidlig på kvelden røver Kasper, Jesper og Jonatan i Kardemomme by og fra gjestenes nistekurver. Men selve røvernatten - den foregår i den siste timen før midnatt. Selv om det er langt over vanlig sengetid for de minste, benker over 4 000 store og små seg i Kjuttaviga hver eneste røverkveld for å følge Kaptein Sabeltanns timelange kamp om skatten. Dyreparken har 15 røvernetter på programmet i sommer. Så langt har regnvær satt en stopper for tre av nettene, men holder været går resten som planlagt. - Dette er første gang vi holder parken åpen på sen kveldstid, forteller Terje Formoe i Dyreparken. - Vi var spente på om barnefamiliene ville komme så sent som klokken 23 på kvelden. Ideen er å gi barnefamiliene et tilbud også på kvelden. Så langt har vi hatt fulle hus hver eneste kveld, så det viser seg at dette er populært. Ulv og pirater Svenske ulver med nyfødte valper og grusomme pirater i Kjuttaviga er sommerens store attraksjoner i Dyreparken. Så langt i sesongen ligger besøkstallet nesten på samme nivå som i fjor. Ny besøksrekord for en dag ble satt midt i juli med 16 000 mennesker innenfor portene. I fjor var over en halv million mennersker innom Dyreparken. Målet er å tangere rekorden - men da må de siste sommerukene by på godt vær. Medvirkende Skuespillere *Terje Formoe som forteller *Terje Formoe som Kaptein Sabeltann *Janne Formoe som Sunniva *Linda Tørklep som Tante Bassa *Svein Haagensen som Ruben *Ingolf Karinen som Pelle pirat *Morten Usterud som Pinky Produksjonen *Manus - Terje Formoe *Instruktør - Svein Haagensen *Musikk - Terje Formoe og Stein Berge Svendsen *Musiker og arrangement - Alf Emil Eik *Kostymer/rekvisitt - Torrid Midjord *Lyd - Bernt Erfjord, Arild Grindheim *Assistent - Ann-Kristin Glenster *Lys - Espen Solum *Inspisient - Torbjørn Haug Referanser Eksterne lenker *Kaptein Sabeltann og Skatten i Kjuttaviga Wikipedia *Kaptein Sabeltann og Skatten i Kjuttaviga YouTube Category:Forestillinger